A slave’s story
by Nightfury262
Summary: What if Lucy never met Natsu at Hargeon and was captured by Bora and became a slave.
1. Captured

In Hargeon's only magic shop, there is a certain busty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia, who is currently looking for anything useful.

"What? This is the only magic shop in town?!" Lucy shouted out in disbelief.

The owner of the shop nodded and said, "Since Hargeon is a fishing town, we don't have many wizard's in town, the most we usually get is travelling wizards, so there has never been a need for more than one magic shop."

Lucy nodded at that logic and once again became to look around the shop for anything that could be of some use to her.

Eventually she came over to the Celestial Spirit section and saw several keys, but all most all of them were of Silver Key Spirit's she already had.

However, she then saw one she had been looking for for a while now, she found the key for the little dog, Nikola.

She squealed with excitement and ran over to the shop owner and said, "How much for this Silver Key?"

The shop owner looked at the Key for a second and said, "Since the spirit is a really weak one, I shall give it to you for 20,000 Jewels."

"What!?" Screamed Lucy, before she turned around and unzipped part of her top. Then she turned back around and put her arms under her breasts to make them bigger, then she leaned over the counter revealing her large cleavage to the shopkeeper. "Are you sure you can't give a discount to little old me?" She said smiling seductively at him.

"MAN!" Lucy groaned as she kicked a few pebbles into the water stream, "That guy was a rip-off! He knocked off only 1,000 jewels?! FOR THIS?!" Lucy glared at the newly bought Celestial Key and sighed. She gazed out at the sea in front of her with big, caramel eyes.

"Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…" Lucy brushed her blonde hair to the back of her ear as she headed toward a hotel.

"Maybe I have enough money to buy a hotel before setting off to find a guild for jobs. That way I don't have to come back home to face… him." Lucy thought as she reached in front of her to open the hotel door. Before she even touched the handle on the door, however, she was quickly pushed down onto the ground.

"WHAT THE-UMPH!" Lucy felt a foot stomp her on the mouth as she heard squealing from above her.

"OMG! IT'S SALAMANDER!"

"HURRY! HURRY!"

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"HE'S SOOO HOT!" Lucy froze.

"Salamander?" Lucy thought quietly. Soon, everyone in that area flew to the side as Lucy began shoving through people like a maniac.

"If I can somehow befriend Salamander," Lucy thought excitedly as she kicked a small little girl out of her way, "I can totally come to his guild- FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy thought of the famous people that resided in the #1 guild in Fiore.

"If I can get into the guild, I might have the chance to meet him!" Lucy grinned, increasing her speed drastically.

Finally, Lucy reached the town plaza, panting in exhaustion. She spotted a huge circle of squealing girls surrounding one person in the middle of them.

"Finally!" Lucy wheezed, shuffling to the crowd. When she finally got to the circle she pushed some girls out of the way to see a glimpse of the Salamander. He was… stunning. Lucy found her heart beating a thousand times a second as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Ladies, ladies!" Salamander said grinning, his cape whipping dramatically around him, "I'll sign your autograph's one at a time, please! Give me some room to write!"

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"SIGN MY BACK!"

"SIGN MY FOREHEAD!" Hearts flew out of Lucy's eyes as she felt herself drawing closer to him.

'W-What is this? T-This is... love?' She clenched her chest as she kept staring at the man.

The blonde kept staring at the purple haired man and started to slowly fall for him. 'But I just met him! I-I can't just fall in love with a man straight away' she thought.

"Sadly I must go now..." All the women sighed and moaned "But fear not! All you of are invited to my private party on my Yacht!" As he said that he turned on his magic then , blue flames erupted from his feet lifted him off the ground with ease. "See you at the party ladies!" and with that said he took off leaving the women sad but started to disperse. Lucy just thought to herself, 'Well this is it I'm never going to get into Fairy Tail now, as there is no way for me to get into that party,' she thought 'I don't think that I'm pretty enough to get in,' she then thought dejectedly.

Lucy had gotten all her stuff packed at her hotel and was now on a park bench reading a Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

"Wow, Fairy Tail destroyed yet another building? They are just a riot! Oh look at Mirajane! She is so awesome! I can't wait to get into Fairy Tail." Lucy squealed as she sat on the bench.

"You want to get into Fairy Tail?" A new voice said.

Looking up, Lucy saw a relatively tall and slim man who has dark blue shaded hair, he has a tattoo reminiscent of a pair of tongs placed horizontally right above his right eyebrow, covering part of the right side of his forehead.

The man is wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adored by a pattern of many rhombs. He has a inner white shirt, has a pair of ruby red pants, has three golden bracelets on his left wrist, while on his left middle and index finger are two separate and unique rings.

The ring on his middle finger is golden and on the bottom part is a black clover symbol, while the ring on his index finger is a darker shade of golden, but this one has a red circular gemstone in the middle, while a light pink gemstone is placed on top of the red one.

The man walked over to Lucy and said, "I can get you into Fairy Tail if you want to join."

"So what do I have to do to join?" The purple haired man smiled

"Come over to the party tonight on my private yacht! And then we will tell you how to join Fairytail!" He said as his magic activated and started floating in the air.

"Make sure you bring a nice lovely dress! It suits your huge boobs!"

"You damn pervert get the hell out of here before I decline it you asshole!"

And straight away the purple haired man disappeared from plain sight.

"Alright lucy... this is your final chance! Don't mess shit up now!"

She thought for a moment until an idea flared up in her head.

"I need to go shopping for the best dress! I need to make a good impression of me to them!"

**Time Skip, 8:30pm Hargeon Docks**

Lucy was now currently boarding the floating private yacht along with the other women whom she saw when they crowded around the purple-haired man. The yacht was a very expensive one, it was big and had a large decking, possibly could fit at least 100 people on the deck. The yacht was a silvery white and its windows were tinted black. The interior was big as well as being decorated with all flashy light. Jazzy music played softly through the yacht as the women started getting on board getting greeted by the owner of the yacht. Lucy between the hours of her meeting the purple haired man and now, she had rented a hotel room to try on her new outfit. It had consisted of red high heels and a matching red glittery dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun and had a chopstick placed through the small blonde bun.

"Ah, greetings my beautiful lady." The purple haired man said in a lustful voice which creeped Lucy out.

"Just tell me what to do to join Fairy Tail! I don't care about you, you perverted asshole!"

"Alright alright sheesh... Just sit down on this chair and we'll explain it all to you." He said as he walked Lucy into the floating yacht which now was at least 1 mile away from the docks. As Lucy walked in she saw big men with guns guarding the area.

'This is Fairy Tail? I thought...-'

"Now, Let's have a drink shall we?" He brought out a wine glass from behind his back and handed it to Lucy. She stared at it before smelling it and reeled back in shock."

'Hold on! He put something in here!'

"You spiked this drink!" She screamed out before throwing the glass on the floor smashing it on the ground. The man didn't seem the least bit concerned with her anger and then raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Within seconds, two large thugs came into the room and grabbed one of Lucy's arms and then began to drag her away.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Lucy yelled out as she began to struggle.

"Just showing you your future, my dear." The creepy man said.

The group of four went to the main deck, where to Lucy's horror, there was a large number of women who were unconscious and were being placed in chains and being taken below deck.

"Wha...What is going on?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

The creep smiled and said, "To put it simply, I wooed a large number of women using my Charm spell and then I knocked them all unconscious and now we are restraining them so when we get to Bosco to sell them all off, they will not have injuries."

Lucy gasped and shouted out, "You're a slave trafficker!"

The creep's smile increased and said, "Allow me the opportunity to introduce myself. I am Bora the Prominence, former member of the Titan Nose Guild."

Lucy gave him a withering look and said, "You are the worst type of wizard there is. Taking these women from their homes and selling them as slaves, your a waste of a human being."

Bora appeared unmoved by Lucy's words and then he reached into his pocket and showed her her key ring.

Lucy gasped, "My key's!" she said worried for her friends.

"It's not like you'll ever be needing these ever again, considering you will never be free ever again." Bora said and then he threw the keys over the port side.

"Noo!" Lucy yelled out as she saw her keys being thrown overboard, most likely to never to be seen ever again.

Bora walked over to Lucy and cupped her face and said, "Don't worry, the pain will stop after a few days."

Bora turned to his accomplices and said, "Take her below deck and get her restrained. She will fetch a hefty price, so we don't want her to be damaged."

The grunts nodded and began to walk towards the main deck, where Lucy would be chained and imprisoned until they reached Bosco.

Lucy had tears running down her face as she thought about her predicament.

'So this is how my journey ends. Me being taken and sold as a slave, never to join Fairy Tail, never to go one adventures and make friends, or fall in love. My future is going to full of darkness and pain. I am sorry mom, for such a failure. You would have had all these guys defeated and broken in only a few minutes.' Then darkness took over her.

When Lucy awoke, she found herself in a small metal cage with her hands tied behind her back. She then shivered to discover to her horror that she was as well dressed as the day she was born. Looking around she noticed that all of the other cages had women that were in a similar position to her own. 'What happened? Why are we here?' She then thought in sadness. As if by magic the door to where they were being held was opened to reveal the salamander (Bora). Walking into the room he spoke, "Hello my beauties, you're all being sold into slavery," All the girls gasped in horror. Bora continued "There is some good news for you though, the lucky ones will be sold as sex slaves, where you'll get fed, looked after and will have a bed to sleep in if you're not being pleasured by your master, but the unlucky ones will be sold to work camps, where you won't be given enough food, will have to sleep outside and can only wear the clothes you're wearing," then he laughed slightly as he remembered, "Oh wait, you don't have any clothes, my mistake," he said laughing to himself. As he turned to leave he said "Goodbye my dears I'll next see you in Bosco on stage," he then walked through the door and closed it without realising that he had dropped the key to the cages on the floor, conveniently close to Lucy's cell. However in her sadness, Lucy noticed none of this as she sat there weeping to herself, just like all the girls were doing. After several minutes of crying she finally noticed the key, picking it up she remembered that this was Bora's key to the cages. Widening her eyes she suddenly shouted out to all the others "Everyone, calm down, Bora dropped the key to the cages and I have it, this means that we can escape, so who's with me,"

All the girls said "Yeah" enthusiastically.

Unlocking her cage she set about the long task of freeing everyone else.

**10 minutes later:**

Once everyone had been released, Lucy started talking again "Now that everyone's free we can escape, as we go try to stay together and take out anyone who comes in your way, got it?" Everyone agreed instantly. "Good, then let's go then." Opening the door they all raced forward only to come face to face with Bora and all of his men.

"Get them boys!" He shouted. Once all the girls had been subdued, (which didn't take long, Lucy was the first one to be captured) he then asked "Alright then, which one of you bitches organised this little escape attempt? If you don't answer truthfully you will all be punished." He said

All of the girls then pointed to a terrified Lucy. "So it was you, was it? Well that will mean that you'll have to be punished." He said threateningly. Turning back to his other men he said, "Take them back to their cells and make sure that they stay there, but take her to Briana to organise her punishment," he said motioning to a tied up Lucy.


	2. Punishment

After being taken through several corridors Lucy was then thrown into a room and the door was locked when the men left. Hesitantly Lucy called out "Hello is anyone there?" She asked terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Said a cruel and strict voice.

"Umm I was sent her for punishment." Said Lucy, silently believing that if she told the truth then her punishment would be lighter.

"Ah, I see," said the voice. Out of the shadows stepped a tall pretty girl that looked like a female version of Bora, her purple hair thrown back over her shoulders, dressed in knee high boots, a short skirt, and a sleeveless vest that exposed her smooth stomach and pierced naval.

"My name is Briana," said the girl.

"What am I doing here, and leave me alone?!" Said a nervous Lucy.

"You're feisty, that's good, it will be more fun for me to break you so you comply to my brother's then your future master's orders," purred Briana, "Oh and don't worry you'll thank me for this later, when you become your new masters personal slut and who knows he or she may have others join them, and when they get bored of you they'll just leave you to their servants. So by doing this with me it saves you from feeling the pain of an actual cock in that frail body of yours.

But until we get to Bosco, Lucy you're mine." Turning around she said "But not today I'm afraid," as she turned towards the door knocking on it to show that she wanted it to be unlocked. Opening the door she suddenly turned around and said "Don't even think about trying to escape, if you do, instead of it being me to ease you into your future role, you will be thrown in a room with all the male members and you will be broken that way. Consider your options carefully." She said before leaving not bothering to lock the door as it would be a test for Lucy, about how far she was willing to push her captors.

**With Lucy:**

Debating her options silently in her head she decided that it would be better for her to stay in the room rather than leave. Lying down on the floor she shuffled around trying to get in a comfortable position and tried to get to sleep. Finally letting sleep take her she drifted off into dream world with one final thought, 'Why is this happening to me?'

**The next morning:**

Lucy awoke to find herself tied to a table, her arms and legs spread wide.

"I see you're awake," said Briana, walking in, a smile on her face. While she had been talking, Briana had stripped out of her clothes, and now stood naked over Lucy.

"I was thinking, what could you I start with?" said Briana, "Then it came to me, you can eat me out."

She removed Lucy's gag, quickly covering her mouth with her hand before she could speak.

"If you bite me or object," Briana whispered in Lucy's ear, "You will instantly be handed over to the men and ravaged in front of the others in a display of what happens if you go against us."

Briana got up on the table, crouching over removed her hand from Lucy's mouth, and quickly sat down on Lucy's face, smothering Lucy's mouth with her pussy.

"The sooner you start, the sooner you finish," said Briana.

Accepting her fate, Lucy began to stick her tongue in Briana's pussy, electing a small moan from her and began to move it around, and occasionally flick Briana's clit.

Briana moaned louder and ground her pussy down onto Lucy, Lucy dug her tongue deeper into Briana's pussy.

Briana grabbed Lucy's breasts, massaging them and pulling at the nipples.

Lucy moaned, the noise vibrating Briana's clit.

Briana let out a loud moan and came, her fluids dripping down onto Lucy's face and chest, running through her blonde hair.

Lucy tried to push Briana off her face.

"Oh, it's not over yet," said Briana with a smile, "I think another few times will do for a start."

Lucy then started again before suddenly one of her teeth caught Briana's clit, who gave a short cry. "Hey you bit me, guards!" She shouted "Give her to the others,"

"No please no, anything but that," cried Lucy.

"You're too late for that, take her away."

Lucy was then thrown into a room filled with darkness apart from a single light lacrima. Picking herself up she said "Is anyone there?" Out of the dark came three men all leering perversely at me.

Looking down I then noticed that they were all naked. Suddenly terrified I started inching backwards towards the door before my back hit the wall. Reaching towards me, the men grabbed be and dragged me towards them.

Pushing me over, the first one stood in front then slowly pushed his dick into the blonde's mouth. Once in far enough, he moved his hips forward and back, shoving the bulging cock within Lucy's mouth. He kept a slow and steady pace.

"You're so cute" He complimented beginning to pick up speeds.

After a while, he placed his other hand on the back of Lucy's head and thrusted the dick in her mouth. Lucy moaned making him laugh at her misery.

He then went full speed and power. The force of the thrust made Lucy's ass and tits bounce. He continued to laugh maniacal. Lucy's eyes began to rolled to the back of her head when the man released a massive stream of cum into her mouth which caused her to gag then she swallowed it . Before she passed out, he pulled his dick out of her mouth.

The second one then picked up Lucy by the legs and posited his dick near her entrance. Before Lucy could say anything, He plugged all twelve inches of the monster cock inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The blonde slave screamed in pain.

He then pounded inside her making Lucy's large breasts bounce with every thrust he made.

"No, stop please?!" She begged.

"Not so confident now, eh?!" he mocked his sex slave. "I know you love it!"

"I'm not slutty or anything!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

"No, not now, but you will be once we've finished with you," he said in response.

After a while, he grabbed her round ass, and increased the speed and power of his thrusts. This made the restrained woman moan louder and her boobs bounce faster. He then leaded forward and licked her erect nipple.

" I'M GONNA CUM!" Lucy screamed as her vagina tightened around the man's cock, causing him to release gallons of cum into her abused pussy. I can clearly see you're given in you, slut!" he evilly chuckled.

"No!" Lucy replied.

"Well then. I guess I have no choice?!" he asked as he speared Lucy's legs out. "Just give in already!"

He plugged the full length of the cock within her. He then grabbed Lucy's thighs and pounded inside her. The force of the thrusts caused Lucy's breasts to prance around.

"I know you love it!" he said viciously.

Lucy did her best not to give in. Despite all the pain he gave her, it started to feel good. He stared into her eyes of agony.

"Fine! Have if your way!" he snapped.

She couldn't take it anymore. It felt too good to resist. Lucy wrapped her legs around the man's waist.

"Yes! More! Give me more!" She whined in a begging tone.

"It's about fucking time you gave in and we said that we'd turn you into a whore!"

"It's good it's good." Lucy smiled.

He couldn't contain it anymore. He stood up, grabbed her waist, and pounded full speed and power into Lucy.

While this was happening the third man grabbed his erect dick, holding it up high enough to line it up with Lucy's anus. She pushed into Lucy's backdoor. They both screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Never the less, the man started to thrust, Lucy screamed as her virgin ass was filled by a massive cock, stretching it to it's limits. "Oh, yeah!" Lucy screamed. She loved the feeling. Lucy moaned as she felt the cock in her ass begin to twitch. A few seconds later, it came, filling her ass with cock had gone limp, but still remained in her ass, and she could feel it hardening already.

Lucy moaned as the dick in her ass hardened, she could feel it's seed leaking out in between thrusts, and running down into her pussy, lubing up the second combination of the two hard dicks once again hammering her holes was too much for screamed as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around the dick in her pussy. By now Lucy had cum dripping from both her holes, and the men were still going strong.

For hours they would repeat it before the amount of cum in her holes was too much for Lucy and she fainted.

The men withdrew from Lucy, a waterfall of cum plummeting from both holes, and retreated back out of the room.


	3. Beginning of training

**Once Lucy wakes up:**

"Urg What was that? My head feels like someone hit it with a mallet." She asked to herself before she remembered what had happened to her.

"Did that all really happen or was it all a nightmare?" Glancing down at the floor she noticed in the dim light that there was a stain mark on the wooden floor. Dismissing it as something irrelevant she quickly tried to stand up and leave the room but couldn't from the amount of pain she was feeling around her waist. As the room got brighter she noticed that the stain appeared to resemble blood.

"I wonder where that came from, it wasn't there before was it?" She asked worriedly incase someone had gotten hurt.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a red mark on her thighs. Looking at it more closely she noticed that it lead up to between her legs. Still thinking nothing of it, she opened her legs wide enough for her to see and immediately gasped in horror and as tears streamed from her eyes at the sight before her. The blood was leaking from her abused pussy. The remains of a mixture of blood and cum was still dripping out of the organ that had been stretched wide open. Feeling pain on her backside she quickly put her hand back to her asshole to check and when she brought her hand back round it quickly proved that her ass was in a similar if not worse state as her vagina as there was a considerable quantity of blood on her hand than what was dribbling out of her womanhood. Again she started crying as a sudden realisation occurred to what had happened to her, "Oh my god I've been raped, I'm such a disappointment, if mum was here this would never have happened to her." She started crying profusely.

"I need to get out of here and warn the others so they don't suffer the same fate." she said as she started shuffling herself towards the door and eventually standing up once the pain had gone from her legs.

**Meanwhile when Lucy woke up:**

"I see our little slut has woken up." a female voice said whilst looking at a lacrima screen that showed a crying Lucy. "Lady Briana, the blonde has woken up, what should we do with her?" a guard asked.

The now identified Briana replied back, "Let's just give her a little prize for being such a good slut, release it!"

"W-what are you sure? But your the only one to survive it after so long." the guard stuttered nervously.

"Just do what I say!" She shouted back.

"Yes Lady Briana, right away Ma'am." the guard said as he hurriedly left the room.

"Lets see how you find your new little friend." Briana said ominously to herself. "Lucy Heartfilia, before you are sold I will break you and you'll become our own personal spy to find any rebels that are currently in our midst and you will do it willingly." she said while glaring at the screen at the helpless Lucy.

**Back to Lucy as she was about to get to the door:**

Lucy reached the door but instead of a corridor being revealed to her, there was another quite large room filled with darkness. Lucy quietly walked in as she got into the room the door slammed shut with a loud bang. The noise that sounded to Lucy like the world was ending reverberated around the room and into the next attracting attention to the naked girl that was loudly trying to wrench open the door.

"Come on open up, let me out of here!" she screamed loudly hoping someone had heard her. Unfortunately something did. Lucy froze when she heard the low rumbling sound that came from the far side of the room. Out of the gloom and shadowed figure appeared. In it's shadowed form it could easily seen that it didn't have many human like qualities. From the shadows Lucy could see that the thing had a head that resembled a female human, it had wide shoulders and tall body, easily 9 foot tall. As it came out of the shadows Lucy screamed as the mild light revealed the creature to her. It had light green skin, long purple hair, the top half was that of a female body but was proportional to the creatures size. However what really terrified Lucy was that it's lower body was just like a large snake's tail, 3 metres long and a metre wide at the creatures hips. The next thing Lucy noticed was that it had glowing yellow eyes and pointed elf like ears. It gave a menacing glare at Lucy who screamed and wet her self in fear. Suddenly a voice was heard in the room, "Greeting Slut, I would like to introduce you to the Antilon, it is from an unknown land and we happened to come across it at a young age and we were able to train it to do our biding. This will be the perfect thing for us to break you to our biding, Oh by the way I thought you should know I was the only one to survive it when it is in a bad mood, and it is currently furious, anyway We'll see you on the other side if you survive that is and have fun, if you do what we want there will be a prize especially for you, anyway I've wasted enough time, goodbye." the voice suddenly cut out.

"Fuck you, you whore I'll get you for this!" Lucy screamed angrily.

While she was distracted the Antilon lunged towards her with its long arms reaching out for her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Lucy screamed momentarily disorientating the Antilon. Shaking it's head to get rid of the ringing pain in its ears the Antilon quickly slithered after her.

After several minutes of chasing around the room, the Antilon eventually caught her when she stopped to rest.

Grabbing her hands it lifted her up into the air. To Lucy's shock and horror a massive penis started rising out of a gap in the Antilon's mid-drift. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw it. It was the largest dick that Lucy ever had the pleasure or displeasure of laying eyes on. The average human dick was about five or six inches, the Antilon's was easily 14 inches and 6 inches thick. It was also covered in small barbs. They were not large, but they would be enough to feel.

The Antilon pushed it's erect penis into Lucy's sopping wet pussy. The cock causing Lucy's womanhood to stretch further than it ever has before. Blood began leaking from the gap between the large cock and her vagina. Lucy let out a moan as the Antilon began to push in and out of her.

The Antilon pounded into Lucy non stop, each time pushing deeper and deeper into her, until it finally broke through into her womb. It was so large that every time the Antilon thrusted in her, it caused her stomach to be pushed upwards like something inside was trying to escape.

Lucy screamed. The Antilon picked up speed, it's cock getting more pleasure as well. Her massive tits swayed violently underneath her.

The Antilon's cock emptied its load inside of her. The white liquid gushed out of the cock. Lucy felt its warmth spread throughout her stomach. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. She welcomed the fluid into her body, loving how it felt inside of her. The Antilon's cock didn't stop cumming. If someone had been standing on the other side of Lucy, they would have seen her stomach expand. It slowly increased in size until it looked like she was about six months pregnant.

The Antilon twitched inside Lucy a few more times before it pulled out. As it's dick popped out, a steady stream of cum gushed forth. It seemed to never stop as it ran down Lucy's legs. Lucy's stomach was visibly shrinking. After a few minutes, all the cum had leaked out leaving Lucy panting and the Antilon was perfectly fine. This continued for several more hours before the Antilon's desires were satisfied and Lucy fell unconscious. Slithering towards it's living area as it dropped Lucy unceremoniously on the cum covered floor.

"Did you enjoy that," asked Briana as she came into the room, "I know I did. I can't wait until tomorrow."


	4. First assignment

The next morning:

"Wake up slut," cooed Briana as she slapped Lucy awake, "It's time to begin your training."

"Wait What training?" Lucy said nervously.

"Oh it's just to turn you into the perfect slut and our spy to find any traitors in the cargo."

"I won't betray them, just as the others wouldn't betray me if they were in my position."

"Humph We shall see about that?" "Now hold still this will only take a minute."

"Wait Wh…?" Lucy started to say before she was greeted by the darkness of unconsciousness.

When Lucy wakes up:

When Lucy came round she found herself suspended in chains hanging in an all fours position.

Footsteps came from the other side of the room. A woman then stepped into the light. It was Briana. She then said "I hope you're enjoying yourself in there." Briana said then without waiting for a reply, she said If you do what we want you'll be rewarded every night. So shall we begin?"

Briana then took hold of Lucy's right boob and squished it. Lucy held in her moans.

Briana started to fondling her boob.

She then lowered her head so it was in eye view of Lucy's breasts. Briana slowly began to lick her nipple.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lucy moaned.

She keep this up until her nipple was nice and hard. Briana then locked onto her nipple and sucked it.

"M-Mistress!" She called out.

Briana ignored her cry and gently nibbled it. While sucking/biting her nipple, Briana fondled and squish the free boob in her hand. Briana slowly rolled Lucy's nipple with her thumb. Briana then harshly pinched and twisted the nipple in her hand and then pulled it.

"Ah! Ah!" Lucy cried.

Again, Briana just ignored her cry as he pulled her slave's nipple outwards. After what seemed like an hour to Lucy, Briana withdrew from her breasts.

"I guess it's time to move onto a different part of your body?" Mistress asked.

Briana made her way around Lucy.

"My, my, my. What a marvellous ass you have" She complemented. "It is just marvellously sluttish!"

"Thank you, mistress" Lucy replied.

"And it's all mine for tonight." Briana chuckled.

Briana gently placed her hand on Lucy's rear end and explored it. Moans escaped the chained blonde's mouth. Briana then squished it making her moan louder.

After a couple minutes, Briana reached her hand back as far as she could. She then slammed her hand onto her ass at full speed and power.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucy yelled.

Briana smirked while watching Lucy's ass take a few minutes to stop bouncing. After it stopped, mistress explored her bottom in a slow gentle motion. Briana reached her hand back again and spanked her slave.

"AYYY!" She screamed.

Lucy's ass again took a little bit to stop jiggling.

She walked around the chained woman and groped Lucy's breasts from behind.

"I guess you want it?" She guessed.

Briana then slowly moved her hand down Lucy's body until it reached her womanhood. The blonde gasped at the action making Briana smirked. Lucy shut her eyes doing the best she could to hold in the moans.

Her pointer finger entered her. Lucy's moaned within her closed mouth as Briana finger fucked her in a fast pace. After a few minutes, Briana's middle finger joined her pointer finger within Lucy's walls.

"Quit holding it and give in!" Briana demanded as she plugged a third finger inside Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she came.

Briana withdrew her fingers from her slave's pussy and licked the cum off her fingers.

Lucy did her best to keep a strong face on as Briana walked in front of her so they could see eye to eye.

"You sure are a stubborn little one." Briana stated. "Still refuses to give in. No worries, we're just getting to the good part."

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked.

Briana reached behind and removed a large object from the back of her belt.

"No way, is that?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Why yes, yes it is." Briana answered evilly.

Lucy pulled the chains as hard as she could, but has no success in breaking them.

"There's no point in struggling." She chuckled at Lucy's despair. Briana then walking up to the chained girl brought a contraption down from the ceiling, where she then attached the large dildo onto the machine and then lined it up with the blonde's dripping pussy. When I switch this on you are going to receive the full force of this dildo on your pussy but you are forbidden from cumming ok? Now away you go." Immediately after she said that the machine started to turn on. The dildo immediately plunged into Lucy's pussy, causing her to let out a low moan.

The machine pounded harder and faster making Lucy moan louder and louder.

"Let me cum, already! I can't take it much more!" Briana used her thumb to start massaging Lucy's clit.

"Now then, my little slut what shall it be become our spy or be thrown to the Antilon for a day. If you don't agree to my offer, you'll never get to cum in your life again."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "Okay Okay I'll become your spy! Please let me cum! I'm begging you, let me cum!" Briana frowned at this. "You'd better not be lying to me or you'll be thrown overboard."

"I'm not please just let me cum please." Lucy said as she cried in pleasure.

"Very well and to make sure that you don't betray us, I've put a spell on you so that to stay alive you have to have the cum of the Antilon enter your womb for the duration of your stay on this boat. It doesn't matter how it enters put it has to enter you once a week starting from now."

"Thank you for the reward mistress."

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant about how I need the Antilon cum to survive, please mistress can I have a reward again sometime? It was so good." Lucy answered.

"You'll get your reward as long as you find us any traitors." Briana said.

"Shall I start now mistress?"

"Yes, you may, and just remember when you go back to act natural. Give a bit of an act and seem mortified so that they will confide in you of their plans."

"Yes of course Mistress, I'll be the best spy you ever have just so you can reward me so well."

"Now go your assignment begins." Briana said before shouting "GUARDS"

"Yes Lady Briana?"

"Throw her back in with the others and you're aloud to ruff her up a bit so not to draw suspicion."

"Of course Lady Briana." They said before grabbing Lucy and escorting her out of the room.

"Um….What are you doing? We have to take you back to your cell." The guard said while sweating nervously.

"Why, what's the hurry." Lucy seductively said as she wrapped her arms around the guard's waist and he froze as he felt her large breasts press into his back began running her hands across his chest.

'W-wait, what are you doing?" The guard stammered.

"Well I have to look ruffed up don't I?" Lucy said.

"Umm this is against our protocol, we're not allowed to touch any of the cargo." he said but then he moaned as he felt Lucy's hand reach into his trousers and felt his length that had become erect after seeing her body.

"Mm, your mouth says that, but this part of you tell me a different story." Lucy seductively whispered in his ear.

The guard mentally blanked out at the large, yet soft orbs of flesh pressed against his face before he felt his pants and boxers being pulled off of him and Lucy whistled in amazement.

"Wow I'm impressed, you're more gifted than I thought you were." Lucy said as she gripped his member and teasingly stroked him and he moaned at her soft touch.

The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Lucy's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

This soon was confirmed as the guard came into Lucy's mouth.

"Ready for some real action." Lucy seductively said and the guard grinned perversely as she placed her hands on his chest and he placed his hands on her curvy waist. Lucy lowered her pussy onto his erect cock.

She moaned once she was adjusted to him, he began to pump his length into her womanhood. Lucy rode the guard's glory as he slammed it upright into her innards and he crashed into her warmth. Lucy began to thrust down on his manhood as her large breasts started heaving from his mighty thrusts and he watched the orbs almost hypnotised before he pressed his hands against them.

He began to fondle and squeeze the bouncing orbs as he jerked his rod up into the blonde slave. His length flew up into Lucy's tightness and both loudly moaned.

He toyed with Lucy's jiggling bosom and she rubbed her tongue against his as they fought like two serpents. He pounded into Lucy's entrance and she wiggled her hips to grind his vein-covered tower.

The guard moaned at how warm and tight Lucy's womanhood was.

She grew tighter each with very single thrust performed by her lover and she placed her hand on the back of his head. His other hand placed itself on her rear as she rode him and both closed their eyes in absolute bliss.

His cock rammed into her womanhood and her mounds bounced on him. He pounded his manhood into her wetness and his growth began twitching inside of his lover.

The two knew they would reach their orgasm at any second and despite this, they loved every second of the sex.

The guard held her close as she became tight enough until her walls constricted around his member and he groaned before his seeds splattered inside every inch of her womb. She moaned as she felt their cum burst out of her and drained down the guard's length and onto the floor of the corridor. The guard and Lucy gasped for air before taking a breather.

"Oh don't think I've forgotten about you." Lucy said as she spoke to the other guard who was masturbating in a travelled on her hands and knees and she looked back at him and swayed her plump ass at him.

"Care to have a little fun." Lucy seductively said and the other guard hungrily licked his lips before he got behind Lucy and gripped her hips before he positioned his member near her womanhood.

He prodded his member on her folds and smiled as Lucy moaned from the feeling. Her body shivered in pleasure from the feeling alone and after he took a deep breath, he slowly entered her warmth. Lucy moaned in pain as she felt his length stretching her innards.

He waited until she was fully adjusted to his length being inside of her and he began to thrust forward. The blonde's body rocked back and forth and she moaned as he charged his member into her tightness. The guard held onto Lucy's small waist and her breasts jiggled over the ground.

Both moaned as Lucy laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished against the wall. He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls. The guard moaned at how tight the blonde-haired slut felt and her eyes shimmered in joy as he pounded his member into her pussy. He moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards.

Lucy's plump ass smacked against his crotch as he thrust into her wetness and she smiled from how big he felt inside of her. He clenched his teeth together as he pummelled his manhood into Lucy's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the dungeon. She lifted her left arm off the ground and held it out. He gripped her forearm with his left hand and held onto it.

Lucy balanced herself on her right hand and her breasts swung forward once more. The guard watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his free hand remained on her ass. She closed her eyes and moaned as his erection crashed against her insides. The guard held Lucy's arm as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them worse than an earthquake.

Her wetness grew tighter on his manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he leaned forward. The guard began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment. Using both hands, he reached forward and cupped what he could hold of her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Lucy whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together. She moaned and he looked to her as she brought her head closer to his. Her tongue lashed out and began to battle his. Their tongues slobbered and battled like two hungry snakes struggling for dominance.

The guard slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits. He tweaked them while pulling them downward and he moaned as his tongue fought against Lucy before finally planting their lips against one another.

She reached back and trailed her finger underneath his chin. Lucy felt his cock began to vibrate inside the depths of her walls and this coincided with her own upcoming release. With her lust driving her senses, Lucy began helping him grope her large breasts to increase her chances of releasing.

They pitted their respective tongues against each other while he continued to drive his crotch into her plump ass. Her breasts jiggled from the force of his thrusts and the two of them groped the large mounds before they both moaned loudly as Lucy's womanhood wrapped around his length, squeezing it enough to fire a river of semen into her womb.

After waiting for the guards to recover Lucy said, "Well don't you think you should take me back to my cell." The guards just nodded silently as they got dressed and stood up and once again started taking Lucy back to her cell.

With the other girls:

It had been several days since Lucy was dragged off for punishment and the other girls were starting to lose confidence that she would be coming back. Some of the girls were crying as to them Lucy was their hope that they would be free and if something happened to her then they would lose all hope of escape.

As the girls were brooding in their cages, the door suddenly opened and the subject of their worry was escorted into the room. The girls gasped in horror as they all saw a white liquid dribbling out of her rubbed raw pussy and ran down her legs.

The guard's then opened the door to one of the cages and dumped the blonde in as she landed in a heap. The guards then locked the cage door and left locking the door behind them.

"Lucy are you Alright?!" One of the nearby girls asked after Lucy had untangled herself on the floor.

"They threw me to the crew were they all ravaged me for hours on end and wouldn't let me get any sleep and then locked me in a room with some creature that had a massive cock that was about a foot long and that raped me for another 8 hours before I finally was allowed to sleep and was then fucked again in my sleep by the rest of the crew, before finally being brought back here." Lucy said as she cried and curled up in the corner of her cage.

The girls expressions soon turned to ones of outrage as they fumed at the sight of the crying blonde, that was still leaking cum onto the floor.

"We have to do something or that will be us to, don't worry Lucy we'll get you your revenge." Another girl said.

"Everyone Thank you." Lucy said as she smiled a tearful smile at them.

"Alright Everyone if we all want to escape we're going to need a leader so who shall it be?" One girl said.

"We think it should be you." The girls said to the one that just spoke.

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yeah we're sure even Lucy agrees right Lucy." Th girls said as they all looked to Lucy.

"Yeah I agree as well, you're perfect for the job."

"Alright I accept that I'm now the leader."

All the girls cheered and Lucy quietly smirked to herself. 'This is going better than expected, I'll be closer to getting the Antilon cum I so desperately need. Now let the plans begin.'


	5. First successful mission

In Lucy's head:

'This will be so easy I just have to report on who the leader is and then I'll get my fill of Antilon cum for the week. As long as I follow mistress's plan then it won't fail.'

Flashback

Before Lucy was brought back to the room:

"Do you understand the plan?" Briana said.

"Yes Mistress I do, I have to get the others to confide in me about their plans and then inform you of who it was so that they can be broken by you." Lucy said.

"Very good Slut and depending on how your first assignment goes you'll be rewarded handsomely with the Antilon cum."

"Mistress I do have two questions however, how will I inform you of who the leader is and what if they choose me to be the leader?"

"Hmm those are good questions if they choose you just come up with a lie about that you are too broken to lead them and just support the next most popular choice, and to answer the other question when the guards come in to get the leader for punishment then just moan louder the closer they get to their target and if they're at the right cage but there are others around and they can't tell which just fake an orgasm in which direction the cage is to the guards, oh and if any of them ask you why you're moaning just say that we put vibrator Lacrimas in you that go off at random it should get more people on your side if they weren't already, does that answer your questions?"

"Yes thank you Mistress can I go now?"

"Yes you can go now but remember don't get caught or you'll never get the Antilon cum that you need to survive and you will die, good luck."

End of flashback

Back to present:

'Her plan is brilliant it can't fail. Hahaha!' She laughed mentally to herself.

"Lucy what's so funny?! This isn't a good time to be laughing I can hardly see how you're able to laugh anymore." A girl near her said sharply.

"I'm sorry it's just my sanity is slowly slipping away and I just randomly started laughing." Lucy said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It doesn't matter. It was bound to come up at some point anyway."

"Don't worry Lucy when we get out of here you'll get your revenge on the people who did that to you."

"Thank you." Lucy said quietly. 'Holy shit that was close I can't believe that I actually laughed I was so close to being found out and then it will all have been for nothing and I wouldn't have got the cum' Lucy exclaimed and then whined in her head.

'I can't wait a week I need that cum, I can't take it anymore.'

"I can't take it anymore, please just get us out of here!" Lucy exclaimed with tears in her eyes to the leader.

"Don't worry Lucy we'll be out soon. In fact we'll put the plan into action the next time the guards come in to check on us. It will be genius they'll never suspect it and it will be too late for them. Here's what we're going to do, before the guards come we all slip quietly out of our bonds and then we rush them when they go to take one of us. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Of course." Were the various responses to the girl.

"Is everyone ready, the minute the guards are about to come in we all break out of our bonds and then rush them."

"Wait I can't get my bonds undone I haven't regained my energy yet." Lucy said panicking.

"I don't know what we can do, you'll have to just wait for the others to get you out."

"Ok I'll wait but please be quick."

"Don't worry we will."

As soon as she said this the door was unlocked and several guards walked into the room.

Lucy whimpered as her warmth started vibrating and placed her hands on the ground. Lucy and moaned loudly as she saw them walk closer to their chosen leader.

She moaned in pure pleasure as she groped her jiggling breasts and pressed them together.

She spread her legs and worked her hips together. Her pussy was slammed into by her fingers and she moaned heavily.

All the girls started panicking at what was happening to her, one asked "Lucy what's wrong, why're you moaning?"

In between her moans she managed to get out the words, "I think they put a vibrator in me and it suddenly goes off at random, and I think it's going off now."

Lucy's womanhood grinded nothing but air as she tried to release and she fell back on to the floor. Lucy placed her hands on top of her heaving breasts. Lucy kneaded the mounds and doing so only caused the blonde's womanhood to grow tighter on her fingers.

Lucy resorted to pinching her toughened nipples and tweaking them. Lucy moaned loudly as she bucked her hips. She spread her legs apart and watched as her fingers rocketed into her womanhood. The guards reached the cells around where the leader's cell is and then stopped as if waiting for something.

Both of the mounds endlessly jiggled and Lucy whimpered as she felt her walls about to wrap around her fingers not long from her current point.

Lucy's pussy grinded her fingers as it rubbed against her walls and hit her warm innards sharply. Soon, Lucy moaned loudly together as her inner walls coiled around her fingers and squeezed them tightly as she subtly pointed herself towards the leader's cell. She moaned at her release and rested.

Lucy's juices poured out of her entrance and onto the ground. She pulled her fingers out of herself and she panted with sweat pouring down her head.

The guards opened the cell door and grabbed the leader's arms and dragged her out into the open. "Ahh you'll do."

"Wait I'll do for what?" She stuttered nervously.

"Oh you know as punishment for trying to lead this pathetic escape plan."

"What?!" All the girls screamed, "How did you find out?!"

"Well you weren't being very quiet, we could hear you all from outside. Now come on it's time for your punishment."

"No no no please don't!" The girl screamed in terror as she tried to pull away from them but their grip was too strong.

"Don't worry you'll all get a turn for this little mutiny."

"Wait, If I go as well will you not do it to the others for a while?" Lucy said.

"What Lucy no you can't do that you've already faced enough, What are you doing?" All the girls screamed in worry at Lucy.

"But it's as you say I've already faced it and I can't not do something if it means that you all will not be fucked for a few days." Lucy said in a strong voice to give the others a small amount of hope.

"Thank you Lucy you're our hero." All the girls shouted at her.

"Thank you Lucy I don't think I can cope with it by myself so thank you for doing it with me."

"It's fine I'll do anything for my friends even if it results in pain."

"Thank you so much, Lucy." The girl said.

"Don't mention it, it's fi.."

"Enough with that chattering, start walking." The guard interrupted, the same one who first fucked Lucy in the corridor. The girls immediately shut up and fell into silence.

A few minutes later outside the door to Briana's office/ room:

"Ma'am we have the leader of the girls that were planning to escape and the blonde again who volunteered to take the punishment instead of the other girls having it." The guard said after knocking on the door.

"I see bring them both in." The voice said through the door.

The first guard opened the door and said "In you go, try not to die too quickly. Hahaha!" The guard said to instil fear into the brunette leader.

It succeeded she squeaked in fear and began shaking badly.

Lucy couldn't offer any words of comfort as she remembered how awful it was for her.

"Greetings sluts do you both know why you're here?" Briana said menacingly.

"Yes ma'am I'm here to help my friend by taking the punishment with her." Lucy said quietly.

"I see… What about you?!" Briana asked to the brunette leader/ Ryoko.

"I-I'm here for punishment for trying to lead an escape attempt." Ryoko said nervously, thinking it would be better if she told the truth instead of lying.

"Hmm I see very well." Briana said while unknowingly to Lucy and Ryoko signalling to a guard behind them.

Before the girls could say anything else a sudden pain filled their heads and their vision faded into darkness and they collapsed into the guard's arms.

"Take them to the torture room I'll see to their punishment myself." Briana said

Lucy awoke.

Briana stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Ryoko.

"You may remember we caught her planning to escape with your help of course and you'll both be getting the same treatment because we can't send you back and nothing has happened to you can we? But for now, I think we'll have some fun."Briana said while pulling out a double ended dildo from behind her back.

"You see what's going to happen is your going to fuck your little play mate over there with this strap on." Briana said.

"Yes of course Mistress."

"Very good now I want you to pretend you're under a spell so your little leader doesn't suspect that you'd do this voluntarily."

"Ok I'll do my best, can you still put a spell on me so I don't mess up?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm I guess you're right we don't want you to reveal everything now do we?" Briana said thinking to herself. "Ok Lucy just before your play thing wakes up I'll pretend to put you under a spell so listen to all of my commands to the letter."

"Yes of course Mistress."

"Ok I think it's time that we woke up sleeping beauty over there don't you think?" Briana asked rhetorically to Lucy while walking up to the tied up brunette.

Lucy said nothing as she tried to get herself to seem as though she was under a spell.

Walking up to the still unconscious Ryoko, Briana slapped her on the cheeks to wake her up. "Get up now, it's time for your punishment."

Ryoko woke up instantly she then said "Urg where the hell am I?"

"You're in our punishment chamber for your punishment for trying to escape." Briana said as Ryoko quickly spotted her.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ryoko demanded as she then remembered that she wasn't alone in the room, "Lucy are you alright?" She said but became confused as to why there was no response.

"Oh I'm afraid that Lucy can't hear you anymore as she is currently under one of my spells that can control an individual for a certain amount of time."

"No, let her go you BITCH!" Ryoko screamed in rage.

"Let her go? I don't think so but just to prove that she is under my control I'll give you a little demonstration."

"Alright Lucy, can you hear me?"

Lucy didn't respond but made a movement to signify that she did.

"Excellent now what I want you to do first for me is hmm I don't know yet but while I think of something I want you to finger yourself while sticking the other hand up your ass, ok?"

Lucy didn't say anything but just started to finger herself causing her to moan softly then she put her hand against her ass and then pushed upwards. Her moans increased in volume dramatically as her fingers increased the speed of them fingering her.

Briana then said "Alright Lucy now I want you to try and get as far up as you can with the hand up your ass ok?"

Lucy instantly obliged and to anyone watching they would be able to see her asshole being stretched and a lump going up her back then stopping when she couldn't get any further up.

After a few minutes of this Briana got bored and said "Ok Lucy you can stop now and I want you to go over to that corner and put the object there on ok?" She said while pointing to the dark corner where she left the dildo for Lucy.

Lucy just stopped what she was doing and then got up and walked towards the corner and started to put one end of the dildo inside of her pussy and then made her way back to where Briana was waiting for her

"Ok slut what's going to happen is this, you'll be fucked by your friend, Lucy."

"What? No! Don't!" Ryoko cried in despair.

"There's no point in struggling." She chuckled at Ryoko's despair.

"Alright Lucy you can begin now."

Lucy then picked up Ryoko by the legs and posited the toy near her entrance. Before Ryoko could say anything, Lucy plugged all twelve inches of the dildo inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The brunette slave screamed in pain.

Lucy then pounded inside her making Ryoko's breasts bounce with every thrust Lucy made.

"No, stop please?!" She begged.

Briana ignored the comment. When that was done, she leaned to her side and stroked Ryoko's ear with her tongue.

After a while, Lucy withdrew from her ear, grabbed her round ass, and increased the speed and power of her thrusts. This made the chained woman moan louder and her boobs bounce faster. Lucy then leaded forward and licked her nipple.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Ryoko screamed.

After she came, Lucy slowly took the dildo out of her. She then untied Ryoko as she fell on the floor. Ryoko laid on the floor as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Okay Lucy, you can stop pretending now." Briana said.

"Okay Mistress," Lucy said

"So how did you find it?" Briana asked.

"It was great, but it's better with you though." Lucy said.

"Aww that's so sweet, I'm honoured." Briana said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that now I'm going to have to chain you up as well ok?"

"Yes Mistress." Lucy said as Briana began tying her up next to the unconscious Ryoko.

Briana then pulled on a rope, and Lucy was yanked forwards and around, her chains running through pulleys attached to rails on the ended up standing by pulled another chain, and Lucy's body was pulled into a right angle.

"Now together you will experience the four dicks of a genetically modified Antilon! But first we need to wake up the slut."

Briana walked around, behind them, and picked up a jar of strange green the smell Lucy couldn't tell what it was.

"This is female Antilon cum mixed with ecstasy, something Antilons find irresistible," said Briana as she smeared it around their pussys and assholes, "This will give your friend here an adequate warm up before the main event. My my, what a slut she is, already wet and she isn't even awake."

Briana finished applying the cream and put down the walked over to a cage, and opened the door.

An Antilon slithered out, it's large head sniffing the air, looking for the source of the wonderful scent it could smell. It slithered slowly towards Lucy and Ryoko, head swaying hypnotically. Suddenly the arms lunged forwards, each one going to a different hole.

Lucy moaned as it stuck it's fingers into her butthole, pushing it in and out of her, while the other rubbed around the edge of her pussy.

Beside her, Ryoko was receiving similar treatment, but was taking it much harder. Still unconscious, she strained against her bindings, moaning in her sleep. Her head snapped up and her eyes flew open.

"Well, look who decided to join us," said Briana, "Now that you both are awake, it's time to move on to the main event.

With a snap of Briana's fingers, the Antilon stopped fingering Lucy and Ryoko, and moved forward, so that their cocks were brushing against the two bound girls' buttcheeks.

A move of Briana's hand indicated for them to begin.

Each of the Antilon's cocks entered Lucy's or Ryoko's ass or pussy, and began to move in and out in harmony.

The experience was nothing new for Lucy, Ryoko wasn't taking it so well.

Ryoko strained against her bindings, moaning every time the Antilon re-entered her.

Her boobs swayed below not as big as Lucy's or Briana's, they were still a respectable size.

The Antilon let out a moan, from her experience, Lucy knew it was about to cum. However who would get a load of Antilon spunk in them?

The answer came when Ryoko began to scream, a flow of cum began to pour from her asshole.

The Antilon moaned again, and the cock in Lucy's ass began to twitch. As it came, Lucy understood why Ryoko had screamed. It unleashed much more cum than any other thing Lucy had been fucked in the ass by. She could feel her ass expanding slightly due to the amount of cum in it. After a few more rounds of cum, Lucy noticed Ryoko seemed to have gotten used to it. Unluckily for Ryoko, so did Briana.

"We can't have you getting bored," she said to Ryoko, pulling Ryoko's head up by her hair, "Let's add something else to the mix."

After a few minutes, Briana motioned for the Antilon to stop.

"I don't want to break my new toy on the first day I get to use it," said Briana, "And I think my old toy could do with something a bit harder than usual."

With the help of a whip and words, but mostly whip, Briana got Ryoko to lie under Lucy. She then loosened Ryoko's bindings, so she could almost sit up.

"Now here's what going to happen" said Briana, "Lucy is going to receive the full force of the Antilon on her body, while Ryoko milks her." Before either of them could complain, Briana made a signal and the Antilon thrust into Lucy, two cocks in each holes. Lucy cried out as it entered had never had something this big in could feel her holes being stretched wider than they ever had.

"Get started slut," said Briana, kicking Ryoko in the shins.

Ryoko began to pull on Lucy's boobs, causing a flow of milk to pour over Ryoko's chest. Lucy began to moan louder, feeling the liquid spill from her nipples.

Briana , feeling horny, saw Ryoko's open mouth as the perfect way to get off.

She pulled down her pants, and pushed her pussy onto Ryoko's face.

Ryoko gasped at the unexpected object on her face.

"Lick it, bitch," said Briana, slapping Ryoko's milk covered stomach.

Ryoko began to move her tongue in and out of Briana, while milking Lucy by touch.

Briana moaned, and pushed down hard on Ryoko's face.

Ryoko continued to lick Briana's pussy, until Briana let out a low moan and came, her juices splashing onto Ryoko's face.

Briana pulled herself off Ryoko, and sat back to watch the show.

Ryoko's face was covered in Briana's juices, Lucy's milk dripped off her torso and her own juices leaked from beneath her and Ryoko continued to milk Lucy.

Lucy's body was being shaken with every thrust of the could see two of it's cocks bulging from Lucy's tight ass and pussy which was somehow still tight despite the amount of times she had something penetrating her. Lucy's breasts were grasped tightly in Ryoko's hands, and were still leaking milk from the nipples.

Both of the girls were moaning, and looked barely conscious.

Briana gave them another ten minutes before signalling for the Antilon to pull out of Lucy.

Lucy let out a moan as a stream of cum followed the Antilon's cocks from her stretched pussy and ass.

With another signal from Briana, the Antilon returned to its cage, and Briana locked the door behind it.

"You both look magnificently whorish." said Briana, "I hope you had fun today, because next time I'm going to try a few things."

Ryoko quickly fell unconscious soon afterwards and Lucy was the only other one still conscious. Lucy said, "Thank you Mistress that was so good, but I still want more Antilon cum it's so addictive."

"Don't worry you'll get more tomorrow." Briana said quietly so she couldn't hear even though she was unconscious.

"Mistress can I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it?" Briana said exasperated.

"Can you not put me on the being sold group?"

"And why would I do that?" Briana asked suspiciously.

"Well I could be used as a spy for any others you collect, they might confide in me more if they think that I haven't been sold and am being used as the crews personal whore."

"Hmm that's not a bad idea, I'll ask my brother about it but don't think that it is guaranteed to happen." She said warning her.

"Yes of course Mistress, thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night Mistress."


End file.
